Crossfire64
Crossfire64 is a very active and contributing member of bungie.net. Sometimes switching between his alternate accounts (the most well known of which being Lord Actious), he continues to refer to him as his actual cousin, who in real life created Lord Actious but ultimately left it to Cross, but most people know that he is not. He is now mostly active in Popular Fusion, His own group The Republic Navy of Gil, another of his groups The Soda Lake, and now the Imperial Center. Groups Crossfire is in many groups; he himself has created a few partially successful groups. His first group was The Republic Army of Gil(short for Gillian), which was successful until one of the once trustworthy members turned on him and nearly destroyed it. Eventually through the help of Kazong, a loyal and contributing member, it was restored, only to succumb to inactivity that was being drawn to The RNOG. Now that group is somewhat active with about 12 members. History of The Republic Originally formed way back when groups were still used to gather people for Halo matches, The Republic Navy flourished as one of the most active groups of the pair. It posed as the anything group where there was no definite subject. When the member count hit 50, the old Cross created the older Army, which was the Halo match up group where people could set up Halo clan matches on PC and Xbox. The two groups had two separate leaders but both were alts of Cross. Due to some leadership problems The Council of Gillian was formed. Similar to the present day ONAI it acted as the council for the two groups. Downfall of the Origin Some point near The ROG group’s peak, the leader posted a advertisement in the classifieds. Unfortunately the link was faulty, and if a member of b.net clicked on it a virus would spread through his/her computer. A presumed hacker, similar to Viggy, the one who destroyed The Separatists in a week, clicked on the link and found a virus attached to it. His virus detector caught it but he assumed that it was done on purpose and sent a very angry threat to the leader. He (Cross) explained that it was an accident and was never meant to harm his/her computer. He joined The Navy, Army, and even the council. By the next day he had hacked into Cross's old account and promoted himself to leader in both groups and proceeded to destroy everything that Cross had worked for. When Cross was finally alerted the Navy was dead. But the proper actions were taken and the army was saved momentarily. The council was mustered and immediately kicked the villain from the council, as he was not meant to be in it, and discussed on what measures to take. But unfortunately before they could do anything further to protect the army it died at the villain’s hand. Cross enacted his fallback plan and opened The Haven. It was the fallback group for the ROG groups and only the most trusted leaders ever knew about it. When the council fell it spelled the destruction of the once grand empire of the ROG groups. As the alternates of the leaders of the council considered what to do about reviving the groups. Through suspected treachery the haven was revealed to The Villain, and he successfully destroyed it. Retreating to his original account he tried to gain help from the mods, only to find his name tarnished, he could not gain help from the mods because they were already on The Villain's side. Left with nothing but a tarnished name and dead groups, the old Cross retired and didn't come back to bungie for a long time. Present day disaster Three years later Cross returned to bungie, he created The Republic Army of Gil (current). Its Leaders consisted of Omegaron343, GruntX, and Kazong. It quickly rose up to be a very successful group. Cross unfortunately made the mistake of creating an alternate account today better known as Lord Actious. He welcomed him as his cousin, following the lead of Omegaron, who had made his alts Xcladean and Zhrionas whom he said were his relatives. Cross actually believed him for a while until he removed them from the group because Cross had given them separate tasks, making it hard on Omegaron to keep his image. When Lord Actious was automatically promoted to an admin position Omegaron got suspicious. Thinking that LA was bullying Cross out of the picture he looked over his powers and thought of a great scheme. He would make one of his alts join and promote him to an admin position. He demoted LA and Cross and eventually decided to boot them. Cross woke up in the morning with a nasty surpise. He was no longer in his coveted group and he feared the worst when a distressed message from GruntX saying that Omegaron had taken over the group had come. He was able to get back into the group and Flame and Spam it to death. Encouraging people to leave and Spam the heck out of it. He posted in every group that Omegaron was in what he had done, earning him a demotion in popular fusion an the destruction of a smaller group that had just got back on its feet. He left Bungie saying that he had become what he was trying to protect against. Now he has come back and regained his spot in Both the navy and army but went inactive again shortly after. Present day Crossfire64 Today he is well known as an excellent writer. He is the lead writer for Di Wicked entertainment, founded by Adam Ross, an old time member of Bungie, which is temporarily headquartered in the new Chaos Redefined. Cross is currently the Leader of The New Republic Navy of Gil, and The Soda Lake. Very friendly and trustworthy he is a mod of several groups. He got rid of The Lord Actious account and switched his main alt. to Beer Baron, which he seldom uses, he still calls him his cousin despite admitting that it was an alt in PF earlier, and it fools the newcomers, but he never uses that account and it's legacy has been nearly forgotten. But Cross still remembers, and he is currently working on a story that tells the tale of The Republic of Gil. The many mod-doms and admin-doms of Cross Crossfire64 was the moderator and admin of a lot of groups. Here is the list: *Chaos Redefined *Council of Gillian *Golden Sniper Tactics *Imperial Center *Minty's Mansion *Sony Haters *The Band *The Republic Army Of Gil *The Republic Navy Of Gil *The Soda Lake *United Grunts *Warism *The Haven *ONAI Random facts *Despite the obviousness that LA/BB is an alt, Cross still refers to him as his cousin, probably because his real cousin created that name. *He considers himself the leader of the hunters, who has impenetrable armor™, and a Fuel Rod Beam Cannon™, which fires a continuous stream of plasma, incinerating anything in its path. *His avatar is a hunter *Many people think he's crazy, which is true because "all writers are lunatics." *He is a writer Category: Bungie Community Category:Users